1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to back pack structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fisherman's back pack arranged to support various components and render assistance in a fishing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Back packs of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified by such U.S. patent as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,793,534; 4,871,101; 4,896,804; and 4,938,400.
The instant invention addresses deficiencies of the prior art by presenting a fisherman's back pack structure specifically directed to the containment of various components and assistance in a fishing procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.